Write Me A Story
by Thunder Ice
Summary: As you try to write another story, you are plagued with writer's block and a writer's crisis. Luckily, Rainbow Dash is there to help you out with a little idea. (Mature, contains sexual themes and slight coffee fetish.)


It was a quiet winter's evening in the town of Ponyville. Everyone had their own business to attend to, and everyone had a _job_ to attend, even you.

You were a novelist. To some, you were just called an author, but either or, you were known for one thing and one thing only: Writing stories.

There was no shortage of the things you wrote: Adventure, horror, comedy, romance, science fiction, even alternate history! That last one was pretty fun. Imagining a world where Equestria was run by griffons instead? Incredible.

As far as you knew, you had written plenty of books dedicated to every genre you could think of. Whatever was fun or interesting to you, you did it. But that was where the problem—or should you say _problem(s)_ started:

You didn't know what to write now.

As night fell upon Ponyville and a storm battered its way through, you sat by yourself in your library, tapping your hooves away on the hardwood desk, with a typewriter sitting in front of you. The paper slid inside of it was empty and didn't contain a single letter. You hummed an incessant but random tune.

"What to write, what to write..." you say to yourself as you look around the room. "Let's see... I've done griffons ruling Equestria... ghosts in Canterlot's castle... body switching romance... haha."

You always loved that last one. But the laugh faded as soon as it started.

"Damn. I really _have_ done everything."

A noise above you knocked you out of your train of thought, only for you to realize it was just your clock ticking ten at night. You couldn't believe how late it was already. It felt like just a few minutes ago that you were—

You heard a voice call your name. "You in here?"

The voice, though familiar at this point, was always so relaxing to hear. You turned to the door to see Rainbow Dash herself standing in the doorway.

"There you are," she grinned warmly before yawning. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"I didn't want to wake you," you apologized. "You looked like you were having the nap of your life on that couch."

"Nah, not really. Couches aren't typically my thing. Now trees on the other hoof—"

"That just sounds like it's going backwards."

"Pfft, what do you know?"

"That you're weird."

She rolled her eyes and came over to give you a gentle peck on the lips. You had been dating Rainbow for a good few months now, and since then, the two of you have bonded more so than you originally hoped.

Who knew you would ever get lucky with a mare who's saved Equestria on more than one occasion? You were definitely sure she was at least one inspiration.

"So, whatcha doing?" Rainbow looked at the typewriter. "Getting ready to write something else?"

"Um... sort of. I'm trying to think of something to write, something that I haven't done before."

"Cool!" Dash leaned against the desk, her interest piqued. "Sooo... you think of anything?"

"... No."

"No?"

"Yep. In every sense of it. I've literally done everything I can think of. Adventure, horror, science fiction. My books cover all of them."

"You could always do another book in the same genre."

"Yeah, but I don't think readers are gonna like reading the same thing twice."

"Tell that to Daring Do fans." Dash picked up a book from the nearby shelf and waved it about. One of Yearling's recent entries to the series. "All she's ever written are adventure stories, and she's one of the most talked about authors out there."

"Well... I mean, you have a point there. But still... I feel like it would get old to some. What could I even write about?"

Rainbow pondered on the question, tapping her hoof on the book, before an idea came to mind.

"Okay, so science-fiction: What did you do with that again?"

You twisted your seat to face her. "Well... it was the one with the parasite infecting residents in a Manehattan hotel."

"Oh yeah! What was it called, uh... _Exodus_?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Okay, so if you _really_ wanted to, you could actually expand on that story. Like how Daring Do is always going on adventures in different parts of the world. You could make the parasite escape the hotel and spread across the city, and just detail everyone trying to survive. I hear that kind of stuff's pretty popular nowadays."

It sounded interesting. You were definitely convinced to a point, but you wanted to know more.

"Think you can do another example?"

"No sweat. Um... alternate history, the one with the griffons in Equestria? You could do another timeline where, say, Tirek won, or maybe Chrysalis invaded successfully. Think grim and dark, but enough so ponies can get interested."

Even to you, that sounded interesting. A world ruled by Tirek? By the changeling queen?

"Well... I guess I could do something like that. Give it a shot, maybe."

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed, playfully punching your shoulder. "Don't be afraid to do the same genre twice. Everypony does it. But just remember to do what you think is comfortable. I mean, I'm not saying you _have_ to do the same genre twice, but... who knows? It could be fun."

You smiled. She had a point. "I didn't know you were that creative when it came to stories."

"You've spoiled me, I guess."

With a chuckle, you gave her a nuzzle on the cheek. "I love you."

"I know," she smirked, then stopped when she realized what she said. "I mean, I love you too! Heh... sorry, still not used to it."

"Don't worry, neither am I. Sometimes."

She laughed through her nose before tapping your snout. Despite her still looking a tad bit tired, her eyes beamed with that excitement she always carried after a nap.

"Why don't I heat up some coffee for the both of us and I can look over your stuff?"

"You? Drinking coffee?"

"Hey, even athletes need a buzz," she laughed. Dash then left the room and down for the kitchen.

You chuckled as you turned back to your desk. You were a bit more determined and ready to write. With the idea down in your head, you started to think of a name for it. At first, you considered a different name altogether, but you were unsure if readers would be able to tell if it was connected, so you had an idea.

Typing, you said aloud, "E-X-O-D-U-S: G-R-I-D-L-O-C-K."

The Exodus sequel idea Dash gave you sounded awesome, especially if put into the perspective of city folk and even the regal sisters. How did you not think of this before?

You really had to thank Rainbow Dash. That would come later.

As you started to write the very first words to your next story, a particular letter caught your eye. It was a letter from the Novelists' Committee—you didn't even know there _was_ one until two days ago—sitting beside the typewriter. You had been meaning to read it since you got it this morning. All it said in bold letters was CONGRATULATIONS. You wondered what it could've been for.

Were you nominated for an award? Is that why they sent this?!

Whatever brief excitement from earlier today came back in full stride. Moving away from the typewriter, you grabbed the envelope with your wings and opened it up, a smile growing on your face.

But when your eyes fell on the words, it faded a little.

 _Congratulations, fellow reader! You've just made your five-hundredth reader! Marble Saddles from Mane Diego thanks you for your excellent contributions to the world of literature!_

...

Well... it was still a good thing. A new reader to your novels, but...

You sighed, setting the letter back on the desk and resting your head, looking forward at the first few letters. You've been writing for a good year now, putting out book after book just to entertain ponies, griffons, and dragons alike. You should've been glad that you just reached five-hundred readers, thrilled even! It showed that ponies were reading your work!

So... why _weren't_ you happy?

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't hear Rainbow Dash come back up the stairs, fresh cups of coffee in her wings. But the sound of her voice, wondering if you were okay, was enough to shake you out of your head.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"U-Uh, nothing. I'm fine. I... I think."

You felt like an idiot telling her that; you rested your chin on a hoof and looked over at the typewriter again. Dash put down the cups of coffee on the desk and wanted you to tell her what was the matter. You closed your eyes and sighed.

"Dash... am I a bad author?"

She tilted her head. "What? No. Why would you say that?"

"Because..." You paused for a moment. "... Well, I got this letter in the mail this morning. I just opened it, and it said I finally made five-hundred readers."

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Why's that a bad thing?"

"It's not. I'm glad that I've got ponies reading and getting into my work, I really am. But... I don't know... I guess I just expected more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I come up with all of these different kinds of ideas and concepts and turn them into books. I've had them published in libraries, bookstores, even at the market sometimes. I even bring it to Twilight to proofread it to make sure I didn't mess up, and she even decides to try and get it out there for others to read. I've been writing for a year and a half, and yet... only five-hundred ponies have given my work the time of day?"

She realized what you were talking about immediately. "Ah. You're upset you're not getting more attention."

"I hate to say it... but yeah. I know, I know, it's a childish thing to complain about—"

"No, it isn't," she rebutted sympathetically. "It's not fun having your work barely recognized."

"So you're also admitting that I'm not getting enough?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that what you were going for?"

"Yeah," you answered, grabbing one of the cups of coffee and taking a small sip of it. It was hot and refreshing indeed. It brought a smile to your face, just for a moment. "I just... wasn't sure if I was explaining it right."

"I would've understood in more ways than one. But why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I could've been able to help you."

"Well, I..." You held the cup in you hooves, trying to answer. "... I didn't think it was gonna be that much of a deal. Like, I thought if I just released some stories and put some extra effort into it, I'd be able to have book signings up the flank."

Dash laughed at your figure of speech, taking her own sip of coffee.

"But instead, my work's only been noticed by a couple hundred ponies. I mean, that's still a lot... but not like all the other _famous_ writers out there. Maybe my books kinda... I don't know... suck?"

"Hey," Dash said firmly, "don't call your own work trash. You're practically on the same level as A.K. Yearling and J.R. Coltien. You're _just_ as much of a good writer as they are."

You sighed.

"And yet Yearling's got twenty million readers, Coltien has forty million, and me? I have five-hundred."

You set your cup of coffee down back on the desk and looked at your list of books stacked up on the shelf.

"Twenty books over nearly two years and that's how many like to read them?"

"Well..." She sipped her coffee again. "... it depends: Are you writing for yourself, for them, or both?"

You crossed your arms as you went into thought. "For a while, it was both. I wanted to write stories that I would like and that the readers would like too. Then I didn't find myself happy with that and just went with writing things that made me happy, and if someone came along and gave it a read, then that was great."

Picking up the cup again, you took a bigger sip, downing nearly half the cup in a few seconds, before setting it down again.

"But now... I feel like I'm just better off writing stuff that anyone would find interesting. I know there's that whole saying, 'Do what makes you happy.' But if I'm doing what I want and almost nopony cares, then... well, what's the point of writing at all?"

You didn't want to sound bitter—you hated feeling that way, and it wasn't even that you were bitter, just upset. Sighing, you rested your face into your wings.

"I'm sorry," you told Dash. "It's just a little frustrating."

But the mare wasn't upset with you at all. She understood your upset completely. Dash put her cup down and twisted your chair to face her. You could feel her lips pressing against yours with passionate care to them. She felt your shoulders and arms with her hooves, and it was like she could feel how tense you were, but she said nothing.

When she pulled away, she said, "I didn't realize how much this stuff meant to you."

"It runs in the family. Well, one side," you explained. "My mother's side was all poets and authors. I wanted to be just like them when I grew up, to write and make her proud. It means everything to me."

Rainbow smiled apologetically, nuzzling your cheek with her hoof. You could hear her sigh silently through her nose and never took her eyes off yours.

Then she felt your shoulders again, prodding them subtly and hearing your breath as it went in and out.

"What?"

"I have an idea that could help. It might sound a little dumb, though."

"Whatever it is, I've probably heard worse," you shrugged.

A blush formed on Dash's face as she scooted up close to your ear, though her mouth was curved into a sultry smirk.

 _"Blowjob prose."_

You recoiled not in shock, but confusion.

"A... what?"

"A blowjob prose," she answered in her normal tone of voice. Her blush was fainter, and her smirk was wider.

"Mind explaining that a bit?" you asked as you shifted in your chair, the sudden idea already interesting you... if not worrying you somehow.

"Well~"

Dash walked to your right and crawled into the knee hole of the desk. Before you asked what she was doing, she spun you around to face her, and then popped her upper half out to rest just at your waist... or more so, your pelvis.

"So, here's how it works: You sit down at your little typewriter there and write whatever pops into your mind. Type to your heart's content; make something interesting for me to read. Meanwhile, I'll be right here, cheering you on... and sucking you off."

You shifted in your seat again, but Rainbow held you firmly in place with her hooves, resting them against your sides.

"Um—are you sure about this?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "You write a story, I give you head, and you don't stop at all until you cum."

It was no surprise that Rainbow was forward with this kind of thing, but it always came as a surprise whenever she would talk dirty... even though she wasn't technically talking dirty.

"So... how exactly is this supposed to help me?"

Dash looked up at you. "It'll help you relax. You look like you've been stressing for days and I've been meaning to talk to you about it all day."

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Duh." She licked your inner thigh, earning a little shiver from you. "I figured this would help keep you more in focus, maybe get all that doom and gloom to go away."

"By giving me a blowjob?"

"Hey, it's worked before, hasn't it?"

She wasn't exactly wrong.

"Come on, don't be shy now," she said, not to you, but to a particular part of you.

Your cock slowly slid out from its sheath, slowly starting to stand up tall. Rainbow gave it a few licks to help it along the way. Once you were fully erect, Rainbow put the tip in her mouth for just a few moments, suckling on it like it was candy. You stifled a moan, and it only made Dash give a muffled laugh at the attempt.

She removed the tip from her mouth and hid part of her face behind your shaft, almost in a playful manner.

"So? What do you say? Think you can handle it?"

You thought over it for a moment. It was obvious that Dash loved you and cared for you. She was even willing to do this just to help you relax, to help build your confidence. She didn't have to, and yet she wanted to anyway.

"Well... okay. I guess I can give it a shot.

"Good," she said, kissing the tip. "Now c'mon—write me a story."

As much as you wanted to watch Rainbow lap her tongue all over your cock like it was a popsicle, she wasn't doing this for nothing. Scooching her back just a few inches, you were close enough that you were able to reach the typewriter with your wings, and the desk was high enough that Rainbow had no trouble fitting under, or at risk of bumping her head on the underbelly.

You took the short draft of the Exodus story and set it aside, and placed a fresh sheet of paper in the slot. Twiddling your wings, you started to type the first words that came to mind.

 _"The sun settled in the east as Melody Lake settled in her new ho_ —ahh~— _home."_

Dash gave your cock a lick from base to tip. You could hear a faint giggle from your stutters. But like she said, you didn't necessarily stop, and kept typing out the words that you could think of, the machine giving the occasional click with every new letter placed.

She teased you for the first minute, and it got to the point where you could no longer say the words, and simply resorted to typing them in silence. You started to feel warm, shifting only slightly, but not otherwise disturbing Rainbow's _work—_

"H-Hahh...!" you moaned as she slowly took you into her mouth, practically all the way. You felt her snout touch your pelvis. Rainbow moaned in satisfaction, her sounds vibrating you gently, enough to arouse you further.

You swallowed the spit in your throat and blinked a couple of times to refocus, and continued to write out the words in front of you. You didn't say any of them, but you thought them in your head.

 _'Melody watched the pearly moon shimmer down on the town. Her body glistened with the wetness of the shower, and she shivered from the coldness of the evening air.'_

Dash started moving, bobbing up and down on your cock with not a lot of resistance. You could remember back when she struggled when she gave you a blowjob for the first time. Now, she was moving like a pro.

 _Always out for number one, it seemed,_ you thought to yourself. Her slurping noises, though muffled, were loud enough to hear over the sound of the typewriter. You continued to type even with the minor, but welcome, distraction.

One of Rainbow's hooves started to rub your belly, running little circles around it. There was nothing wrong with a good belly rub.

For a few minutes, you typed away, bringing the little prompt to life, talking all about Melody's little solo adventure, one that would be filled with a lone stranger. It was a cheesy idea, but far from impossibleeeeeee~

Dash took you in all the way, with no more than a millimeter to spare. She coughed a little, but didn't come back up for air, instead continuing to move up and down, breathing through her nose once she was up enough, before going back down. Her tongue swirled around the underside of your cock. You could feel her adjusting herself under the desk.

You looked down for just a moment, still typing, only to see Rainbow's head in your lap, moving up and down, with her arms crossed on your pelvis and wrapped around your cock. She moaned with content, her mouth occasionally slurping up the mix of pre-cum and saliva. In other words, she was drooling all over you, and you didn't mind it one bit.

Suddenly, Rainbow pulled herself away from your shaft with a pop. "W-Wait. Think you can grab my coffee for me?"

"What for?"

"Idea."

Letting your wings continue to type, you grabbed her cup with a hoof and gave it to her. Immediately, she took it and started to drink it. It was still fairly hot, so you were surprised she was able to drink it without spitting it out.

Once she swallowed it, she put the cup down beside her and— _gghaaah_ ~!

The feeling of her now-hotter tongue brushing against your shaft nearly made you break. Your whole body shook, and part of you just wanted to stop writing and do all kinds of things to her, but you wanted to see this through, to see if it was worth it.

As you kept typing away, Dash went back to her typical blowjob routine, sucking and sliding with no hesitation. Slowly, she started to pick up her speed, taking less 'quick-breaks' to catch air. The feeling alone made your mind race with all kinds of thoughts: thoughts about her, thoughts about the story, thoughts about... anything just _sexual_.

Then you realized at that moment that you hadn't really done a sex novel yet. Even through your moans, you laughed at the realization.

 _'There was a warmth in the air as Melody's new friend started to brush his body against hers, earning moans from the mare as she rocked against his—'_

"Fuck," you whispered, resting a single hoof on Rainbow's head, rocking her back and forth. She didn't resist, but accepted it, laughing to herself in hums as she kept sucking.

Her hums were amazing, especially like this.

You had to look down again; you saw your cock disappear into Dash's mouth over and over again, her lips wrapped around it with ease, and her arms crossed around it. Occasionally, she'd break the cross just to rub your belly and chest before going back to the usual pose.

There was just something about it that... t-that...

"Oh, fuck, I'm close," you whispered to her. "Dash, I'm gonna cum."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed, immediately picking up the pace and lapping her tongue from side to side.

You tried to keep your mind on the story.

 _'M... Melody... screamed with a pas... passion that... t-that—!' Oh, fuck it!_

Moving away from the typewriter, you grabbed Dash's head with both your wings and hooves, and without any sense of control, started fucking her face with wild abandon.

She didn't resist; it was a kink she discovered by accident, and it was one she anticipated every single time.

You pounded your cock into her throat, moaning and shaking as you could feel your orgasm approaching quickly. Rainbow's own moans became squeaks and feminine grunts as she adjusted herself to the new rhythm. Your hips rocked up and down hard, causing the chair beneath you to squeak and move. Even though you worried it would slip from under you and cause you to fall flat on your back, you didn't care. And you were sure she di... didn't care...!

"Rai... _fuck!_ "

With a single final thrust, you could feel yourself unload into Rainbow's muzzle, shooting load after thick load of cum into her throat. She held herself firmly too, being able to swallow the first spurt without too much trouble. But when the second, third, fourth, and seventh shots came out faster than she could swallow, she struggled.

"Mmph~!" she muffled, forcing her to cough, sending cum leaking out of her mouth and down your pelvis. At one point, cum shot out of her nose, there was so much.

You eventually had to pull her off, just for a moment, to keep her from puking all over you. She took a few deep breaths and swallowed some more, before going completely down again. You came strings for twenty seconds, many of them long and thick with white.

It'd been days since you came, so it was no surprise to you, at least. But Dash, she found herself looking at your cock and then back to you, staring at you in disbelief, but more so arousal.

After half a minute, Dash pulled herself off and took deep breaths, coughing out drops of cum onto you.

"Ho... Holy fuck, dude," she said in a near exclaim. "I didn't think y... you could cum that m-much."

You had to be honest. "M... Me n-neither."

Your cock was coated with cum of all sizes and strings. Some of it dripped down the corners of Rainbow's mouth. Once she licked it off, she resorted to licking your entire cock from base to tip once again, not stopping until it was clean, or mostly. It was still sensitive, so the entire minute and a half was spent with you twitching, moaning, and shifting in your chair as the uncomfortable afterglow took hold.

It was a relief when Dash stopped, even if it always was disappointing when she did.

"I saw you stopped typing those last few seconds," she said after she caught her breath, letting out a weak chuckle.

"Sorry," I said to her with a brief moan, "I really couldn't focus anymore."

She laughed. "It's fine. I'll let it slide. Next time, though, I want you to try and focus up 'till you cum. You don't _have_ to, but I know you like challenges."

"Wait, next time?"

"Well, yeah." Dash traced her hoof in a circle around your belly button. "You seemed like you were enjoying it, especially in those last few seconds. Ugh... speaking of which, I'm sure my throat's gonna be sore in the morning."

You apologized again, but she laughed. "Relax. Honestly, it was worth it. I knew you were pent up; if I didn't like it, I would've pushed you away. Remember, I wanted to do this to help you. Just don't be afraid to talk to me about this stuff, whether it's stress from writing or stress from... well, that. Okay?"

With a smile, you nodded to her.

"Good. Now, let's take a look at your story, huh?"

Pushing yourself away from the desk, you let Rainbow stand on all fours. A small stain was visible on the floor, and it didn't take a genius to know what the stain was. Luckily, it wouldn't be permanent.

Dash started to read the script you had written, zipping her eyes from side to side as she sped-read it. The further down she got, the more the blush on her face grew.

"Well," she coughed, "That's um... I gotta be honest: That's actually pretty hot."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, I'm wetter than I was before. This has _a lot_ of potential. I know ponies would be dying to read this."

"I don't know, Dashie," you hesitated. "It might be a while before I can really make it anymore of a story than the others."

"Whoever said you had to make it a story like the others? There _are_ short stories too."

You shrugged. "Either way, I've still got work to do before it's readable for more than one pony."

"Well... anyway, I like it. And I'm being honest about that. _So_ I've got one more thing for you to do."

"What's that?"

Rainbow faced away from you and bent over, sticking her plump rear and dripping pussy right in your face—all for you to eat.

"Finish it."


End file.
